


For Me

by tsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Returning Home, Ushiwaka and Shou are home, Ushiwaka is a Guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur
Summary: **rare ship**College AU where Ushijima pays the Hinata residence a visit during summer break.





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, uh, I don't think this is that much of a good fic. It just happened in a dream and I wanted to write it down and this is what came up. It's hard to do things in so little time. I don't ship Hinata and Ushijima that much, but as far as I can tell, after dreaming something steamy that happens between them, they'd make a ridiculously cute couple. Honest. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this more than I have ^^
> 
> \- Kei

It was summer when Ushiwaka decided to pay me a visit. 

It was strange, having the great ace himself to come over. He came of no invitation. One moment I was chatting with Kenma via email, and I was letting him inside my bedroom the next. 

When my mother called me, I was in many ways befuddled. I've bid a quick goodbye to Kenma before running down the stairs to meet my "visitor". I've made lots of guesses, of course. I've first thought of Kageyama who was home from uni and decided to come over for a surprise. 

I've recounted every player from the team I played with in high school, and to my luck, there stood, towering over me, was Ushijima Wakatoshi himself, dressed in sweatpants and a blue shirt. 

I'd say I didn't yelp but that'd be lying. 

"I'll be making tea for you boys," Mom announced before turning to the kitchen to prepare. 

He was still tall as ever, and it annoyed me. His hair was at its consistent length as I last saw. Never did it cross my mind that I would see the day he would be in our living room, especially a couple of days after I arrived for summer break. 

I was staring at him, fear in my eyes, when he spoke up, "Hinata-san."

If that wasn't the most surprising thing I've ever heard in my life, I didn't know what was. "Y-yeah?" I stammered, giving myself a mental slap for shaking in front of our guest. I haven't seen him for so long. 

Not that I wanted to, either way. 

"How are you?" he asked. One thing was for sure, his athletic build and deep voice weren't made for a question so gentle. His steely look gave it away almost immediately. The more I looked at him, the more I felt horrified of the aura he gave off. 

I straightened myself before walking over towards him. Ushijima had no bad intentions. It was a visit. The least I could do was make him comfortable in our household. The moment I sank into a seat next to his, I smiled, replying, "Fine, thanks. Never did I think you'd come over, though. I'm a bit surprised."

"It was an on-the-spot decision, as well, for my case," he explained. "I saw you the other day by the train station, dropping by the nearest grocery. I haven't seen you for so long. Ever since that training camp in your first year, I haven't seen anyone with wild hair like yours."

To me, he was starting to be better at conversing. "You should see my sister!" I exclaimed gleefully before chuckling. 

He and I were getting deep into conversation about a variety of things - college, volleyball, high school days, anything that made us look like friends that haven't seen each other for years - when my mother stepped in, the teapot and cups clinking against the wooden surface of our coffee table. "Tea," she announced before rubbing her hands over her apron. 

"Thank you for your hospitality," Ushijima said before picking up a cup. 

Mom smiled at the words. "I'm more than glad to have someone visiting Sho-chan. It's been a while since we've had guests."

She was about to make her way to the bathroom for cleaning up, when she turned heads once more, inquiring, "Shouyou, dear, do you reckon you and Ushijima-san over here could talk in your room instead? I'll be cleaning, you see."

By then, Ushiwaka turned to look at me for a reason I wasn't aware of. 

"Of course, Mom," I answered. 

And off we went, walking towards the stairwell, taking a left towards my room. The hall was so quiet that our footsteps resounded, bouncing off concrete walls. 

Ushijima made himself comfortable as he sat on my bed all the while I closed the door. He sat straight, hands over his lap, his weight making the mattress sink. 

"I never would have thought of you as a friend, Ushijima-san," I chuckled, skipping towards his direction before positioning myself beside him. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

He seemed to freeze at those words. At the time I began pondering whether I said something wrong, he responded, "Yeah."

I beamed at him. "Good to know." I threw myself back, feeling the cold sheets beneath me, the softness of the mattress as I sank into it. After a few stretches that almost had me kicking him, I pushed myself up by the elbows and turned to study him. He had his back to me, gluing his attention to my poster-plastered wall, flyers and pictures that I pinned years back. 

"What do you wanna do, Ushijima?" I queried, afraid that I wasn't entertaining him enough. "We could play volleyball! Although, we're both spikers... I might consider checking if Kageyama's home. He surely won't say no to that."

"You two go to the same uni?"

"Yeah! We both received scholarships, and we didn't even talk about what school we were going to. A shame though, that I didn't get to be his roommate. Bet it'd be fun. Like some sleepover that doesn't require you to bring anything because your stuff's already there!" 

Silence hung in the air for almost ten seconds until Ushijima decided to break it. "Let's just stay." He turned to look at me, his expression soft - something I never expected to be plastered across the same face. "Hinata-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I came here today because I wanted to tell you something."

I quirked a brow. "What is it, then?"

The next series of events were shockingly fast. I remember the bed being moved beneath me, the springs in the mattress complaining as Ushiwaka shifted his weight, doubling over, crawling with his palms and knees to move towards me. 

One second he was at the corner of the foot of the bed. The next he was over my petite body, his strong and sculpted arms on either side of my head. I saw tufts of his hair falling over his face. What do you know, I thought. His hair was longer than one could think. 

I felt his left knee make its way between my legs. My face began to burn, but no voice came out of my mouth to yell to my mother for help. My heart pounded in my chest, willing me to set it free through my ribcage. 

Surely there wasn't anything wrong with that position aside from the fact that it felt so wrong. I've never dated anyone, but the fact that Ushiwaka Wakatoshi, a boy I've considered an enemy in my first year of high school, hovered over me with half-lidded eyes and a face that lowered ever so slowly beat any experience my friends at Biology told me about.

Still, it did feel wrong. 

First of all, he was a guy. I had no interest in men. Or at least, I thought so. Second, he was Ushiwaka. We haven't had a proper conversation without him inserting gardening metaphors until that morning. If he did feel something - anything - for me, it explained why he came over that day. 

My eyes were glued to his lips, observing its slow tedious parting, as if prompting me to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him then and there. His shirt gave off a faint cinnamon smell that I quickly grew addicted to. 

His lips brushed against mine, and there, he stopped, just when I began picturing out a scenario with someone I never dreamed of making out with. 

His face remained emotionless as he reared himself up, straightening his clothes before heading towards the direction of the door. "I'm sorry," he spoke, unable to meet my eyes. On his face was his usual steely expression. "That was rude."

"You don't have to leave," I blurted. I remember giving myself a mental slap. 

I've anticipated Ushiwaka spinning on his heels to join me back into bed, almost hoping that we get farther from a mere make out session. But instead he bowed, and continued, "I just wanted you to know that I've fallen for your charms. Good day."

And with that he slammed the door shut behind him. 

My fingers made their way towards my lips, trying to reenact the agonizingly electric feel Ushiwaka left for me. What a tease, I thought as I sat up. 

I've only witnessed one of the greatest aces lower his guard in front of me. 

For me. 


End file.
